Seduction
by poppets
Summary: Liz is frustrated. What is she going to do to get what she wants? [PWP]


Title: Seduction

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mi/L  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just toying with them. Don't sue me, I have nothing to give.  
Summary: Liz is frustrated. What is she going to do to get what she wants?

* * *

Seduction

* * *

Liz couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Michael. Weeks of avoiding each other after their accidental kiss had resulted in much anxiety and sleepless nights, until Michael broke first. He came barging into her room in the middle of the night to declare his undying love for her. As shocked as she was, Liz was more than happy to run into his arms and admit to loving him too.

They had been together for just over a month, and while Liz loved the friendship she shared with Michael, as well as the make-out sessions, she wanted more. She wanted to make love with him. But Michael always stopped before things went too far, stating that they weren't yet ready for more.

But Liz had been sure since they'd first started going out. And while she loved spending hours kissing him, her body craved more. She was frustrated. Her hands and her vibrator just didn't cut it any longer. Determination stole through her; she was going to drive him crazy until he finally cracked.

With her resolve set, Liz was able to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep for the first time in quite a while. The smile on her face was the only indication of the wicked and pleasurable torture she had planned.

Michael had been having the week from hell. He wanted Liz, and he wanted her badly, but he didn't think that either of them was ready for that. Even though God knew he wanted to. He had spent the past week trying to keep his hormones under control. Each day it seemed as though Liz was wearing a skimpier and more revealing outfit. If he walked past her or if they were making out her hands would be all over him, driving him nuts.

Parking his bike at school, he hurried towards Liz's locker, hoping to catch a few minutes to make-out with her before having to suffer through the boredom of classes.

Michael skidded to a stop as he came into view of Liz's locker, dumbfounded by the site in front of him. There stood Liz, leaning against her locker, looking for all intents and purposes like an innocent schoolgirl in a gray pleated skirt and white dress shirt. However, she was anything but. The skirt finished mid-thigh, displaying an amazing amount of leg, and her top was unbuttoned far enough at the top to show a hint of black lacy bra. The outfit was topped off by black knee-high boots and deep crimson lipstick, with her hair falling in soft waves around her face.

Michael nearly fell over in shock. He wanted nothing more than to fist his hand into her soft hair as he kissed her. Feeling his body react to the image presented to him, he lowered the books he was holding to cover his burgeoning erection.

"Hi, Michael," she purred as he approached her.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Michael demanded, only half joking.

Her deep throaty chuckle nearly forced him to his knees. Grabbing her hand he quickly tugged her into the nearest empty classroom. Spinning around, he slammed her up against the door, his mouth crashing down on hers, drowning her startled cry. His hands grasped her bottom, lifting her off the ground to press his middle against her, groaning at being so close to her heat. Liz's legs twined around his waist, forcing their bodies into even closer contact. Michael's hand stole up the inside of her thigh. A groan escaped him as he encountered her damp flesh, unencumbered.

"Liz, no panties?""

"Nuh uh," she grinned wickedly at him.

He growled; she was driving him crazy.

At that second the bell rang and they both grumbled in disappointment. They parted reluctantly, knowing that at any minute a troop of kids could come barging in.

As Liz straightened her clothes, Michael asked, "My place after school?"

"I can't," she replied. "I'm going to be studying in the Library." A wide, innocent smile on her face, but Michael knew the truth. She was just stirring him.

"How about I pick you up tonight from the Library?"

"Okay. 9:00pm." And with that, she sauntered away, throwing him a wave over her shoulder.

Michael nearly screamed.

9:00?

9:00!

He didn't know if he would be able to survive that long.

Liz had a huge grin on her face as she settled into her seat in English.

"What's that mischievous grin about?" Isabelle asked.

"Just taking much pleasure in driving Michael crazy, Iz." Liz chuckled, happy that their friends had taken their relationship so well.

Everyone had been surprised at first at how well Max and Maria had taken it, until it was revealed a few days later that Max and Maria had been seeing each other secretly for some time. Afraid to reveal their relationship, fearing that it may hurt Liz and Michael. But Liz was happy for them. She was glad her friends had found someone that made them happy.

Throughout the day, whenever Liz saw Michael, she would smile flirtatiously at him and rub her body along his whenever they passed.

At lunchtime, Liz dropped into Michael's lap, grinding her bottom against him as she chatted with their friends. She was pleased at the barely masked frustration on his face. As soon as the bell rang she scampered away, not wanting to be caught in the firing line of his frustration. She feared that if she saw the desire in his eyes she would be unable to continue in her role as seductress.

After school, she spent many unproductive hours in the library, unable to concentrate on her studies. Instead, she spent most of the time daydreaming about what Michael could do to her.

By the time 9:00 finally rolled around, Liz's body was frustrated and in need of release. She gathered her stuff and rushed outside to be greeted by the site of Michael in tight denim jeans and a tight white shirt, lounging casually against his bike. She felt a rush of moisture between her legs, and suddenly regretted going sans-panties.

When she approached him, he wordlessly took her bag, handed her a helmet and climbed onto the big black bike. She quickly put her helmet on and climbed unsteadily onto the bike. Although they had been going out for a month, she'd yet to ride on his bike.

"Have you ever ridden before?" he asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to feel something big and powerful between my legs," she purred in his ear.

She felt a shudder tear through his body and was insanely proud that she could illicit that sort of response from him.

He started the engine and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Hold on tight," he yelled over the roar of the engine.

Liz loved the feel of the power of the bike as it rumbled beneath her, the vibrations against her bare flesh driving her insane. Putting into play the last stage of her seduction, Liz's fingers started to wander across his stomach. Her hands dropped lower, lifting his shirt slightly to gain access to his bare skin. Her fingers danced across his abdomen, delighting in every jump of his body and every time his muscles clenched.

She was determined to drive him crazy, so her hands dropped lower still, settling on the bulge in his pants. One hand settling over it and squeezing. She grinned as the bike swerved slightly and she caught his mumbled expletive. Empowered by his reaction, she continued her assault on his body. Her fingers slipped below the waistband of his jeans to tease the sensitive skin above his groin. She quickly popped open the button, the zipper parting as her hand delved inside his pants to stroke him through his boxers. His breathing was heavy and coming in labored gasps, as his body sought friction against her hands. One hand delved inside his boxers and they both groaned at the feeling of skin on skin. Trapped within the confines of his boxers and his pants, Liz had little room to move. Her small hand closed around him, stroking as much as she could get to.

Suddenly the bike swerved as Michael steered it into a darkened ally, the only light coming from a streetlight across the road. Michael climbed off the bike and took Liz's helmet off her. Taking her hand he pulled her off the bike and hard up against his body. She could feel the barely leashed desire in his body as he kissed her, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair.

She gasped against his lips and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. His lips trailed from her mouth to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

"You drive me crazy, Liz," he mumbled against her skin. "I want you so badly, but we can't do this."

"Yes, we can," she panted. "I've wanted you for so long. I'm sure, Michael."

"Okay, Liz," he broke away from her. "Let's go back to my place."

"No. I need you now. Right now."

He groaned. "You're going to kill me, baby."

His hands traveled to the edge of her shirt and he ripped it open, sending the buttons flying. His hands molded to her breasts, massaging them in his hands as his lips traveled down her neck, sucking at the point where her pulse thrummed wildly. His hands pinched the peaks, before trailing paths down her stomach to the edge of her skirt. His mouth captured a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, then repeating the attention on her other breast. The friction created by his mouth and the lace of her bra driving her higher in ecstasy. His hands traveled up her thighs, tracing random patterns as he went. Drawing nearer to her heat, then pulling away before giving her what she wanted. She tried to push closer to his fingers, but he resisted.

She gasped in protest as he suddenly spun her around, arching her face first over his bike. His hands traced over the roundness of her bottom, grasping the edge of her skirt and hoisting it up around her waist, exposing her bare ass to his eyes. His fingers ran up her thighs, parting them slightly to give him access. He traced circles around her tight entrance, but made no move to enter her. Liz whimpered and tried to arch closer, but he placed a hand between her shoulder blades, keeping her bent forward and restricting her movement. Satisfied that she had little room in which to move, he thrust two fingers deep into her body. Her cry of pleasure tore through the silent night air as she bucked wildly beneath his hands. He held her still as he slowly reamed out her pussy, refusing to move faster.

"I want to come, Michael. Please," she pleaded with him.

He withdrew his fingers from her heat.

"Stay," he commanded and she nodded her head in agreement.

Michael quickly freed himself from his pants and boxers, moving until his erection was pressed against her ass. He positioned his cock at her entrance, but made no move to penetrate her.

"Tell me what you want, Liz," he demanded, still unsure of how far she wanted to go.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop. I want you inside of me, Michael." She begged.

With a groan he thrust deep into her body, both crying out at the feeling of completion. Michael held still inside of her, allowing her body to adjust to his length. When she started to move against him, his hands grasped her hips and withdrew until only the tip remained inside of her and then slammed back in. The angle of penetration opening her to him further and causing him to hit her womb with every thrust. His thrusts started slowly, but sped up until he was pounding into her from behind. The angle causing Liz's exposed clit to rub against his bike, bringing her closer to orgasm.

Michael was so close and he knew he would be unable to hold off much longer. He wanted Liz to come with him, so one of his hands covered her breasts while the other dipped between her legs to add more pressure to her clit. The combination of Michael's hands and his cock inside her body caused her to come, her body bucking wildly beneath his. Michael followed seconds later, his hips jerking as he pumped his seed into her and he leant forward, sinking his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his cry of ecstasy and to mark her as his.

The feel of his teeth against her skin sent Liz into a second orgasm straight after the first. Michael stayed with her through her orgasm, giving her greater pleasure by remaining still inside of her. He then slowly withdrew from her, pulling her up with him and wrapping his arms around her.

"That was…" Michael was unable to find a word to describe what he had just experienced.

"I know." Liz smiled up at him as she straightened both of their clothes, pulling the edges of her shirt around her, so that they looked at least slightly presentable.

"Where do we go from here?" Michael needed to know that she had no doubts.

A wicked smile crossed Liz's lips. "Your place. I'm not finished with you yet."

Michael practically leapt onto his bike, gunning the engine

Liz climbed onto the bike behind him. Her laughter could be heard echoing through the night as the bike roared towards Michael's apartment.

The End.


End file.
